nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Supremacy Arc Online
Supremacy Arc Online is the upcoming Sword Art Online Role Play in The Nexus. It was founded by Ezio Editore da California and Desboy96. Universe and Important Concepts Oseanian Empire Oseania is a small independent nation in Eastern Asia. Located on a large, artificially created Island near the coast of Japan. The Island is comprised of two thousand kilometers of total mass, and hosts over a 200,000 human population. Residents live in three different mountain based populated areas known as Onee, Ani and Outoto. The island itself is completely man made, and powered through the ocean tides for clean and efficient energy. By the official records the Oseanian Empire is run by a monarchy, meaning the Royal Family has complete control over the government. Theoretically Oseania can also be considered a dictatorship, although complete Social Darwinism is practiced. While the Emperor himself does hold most of the governmental power in theory, he delegates regional control to his many children, and even those that do not govern a particular region also have considerable political and military power. Culture Oseania was created by a group of British decedents that migrated to Japan and colonized much of the lower class in a deal known as the "Rebirth Purchase". This treaty took over a hundred thousand minorities in Japan and migrated them to the artificial island now known as Oseania. In Oseania, these minorities of the lowest class were able to escape poverty and move into the upper class where they practice English as their primary langauge and japanese as their secondary. Traditional british culture is dominant in Oseania. As decades have gone by, Japanese culture begins to die out and once again those who cling to that culture are begging to become the minority in Oseania. Oseania the most advanced nation in the world in terms of technology. The entire Island is powered by the tides of the ocean, produces clean, endless and efficient energy. Everyday life depends on the technology which is all directly interfaced into the Island of Oseania itself. The mainframe of Oseania lies within the Artificial Island itself and every citizen of Oceania has had their brain altered by a procedure which inserts a small chip between the stem of the brain and the top of the spine. This allows the citizen to digitize their brain by "Jacking-in" to the mainframe in order to go about everyday life. Everyday life includes working and advancing the mainframe, studying the world and learning about the advancements of Oseania, ordering objects for your home such as food and much more. Almost everything about a normal life depends on the Mainframe program known as "Big Brother". Big Brother contains all the information in Oseania like social records, all citizen profiles, purchases and everything else that has been recorded. The only aspects of life that are not used through Big Brother are natural bodily functions like eating and using the bathroom. Any form of enjoyment can also be virtualized through big brother, such as riding a bike or surfing on the ocean. As long as the mind believes it is happening, it does happen, as many citizens would say. Even activities such as hiking the frozen mountains of antartica can be virtually practiced inside the mind of any Oseanian citizen. History Oseania was formed by a British Royal Family in 2025, named Oseania for their surname. They made a major deal with technological world power, Shinra Incorporated to create a massive artificial island. The Island was built in three years and the Royal Family immediately relocated and initatied the "Rebirth Purchase". Making a deal with Japan which was overflowing with the lower class, dragging the country down. Over two hundred thousand men, women and children migrated to Oseania for a chance at a new life for themselves and Oseania was officially recognized as an independent country from Japan, purchasing the waters from the nation. For decades to come, Shinra and the Royal Family built Oseania into the most technologically advanced state in the entire world. Shinra moved their headquarters there in order to install and maintain the mainframe that would later be known as "Project B²". The people of Oseania quickly became comfortable with the technologically dependent life that Oseania offered and were given job opportunities to become lower members of the Shinra corporation that would work to advance the nation. By 2050 Oseania became one-hundred percent dependent on "Big Brother", a self sustaining A.I. that would govern and run everyday life on Oseania, appearing as if Oseania had completed its long time goal of becoming the perfect country. Then the Royal Family launched its ultimate plot, "the Purge". The Purge would completely digitize the minds of nearly a million citizens that are linked to big brother, leaving only their bodies as a vessel for programs that would serve as the most fearsome military the world has ever seen. The mind of the citizen would be dropped into Big Brother's trap, a programed nicknamed "The Arc". Inside the arc, the mind would live on, believing the person is living in the middle ages in a peaceful life. Meanwhile, their bodies would be used as vessels for Big Brother to insert the genes and personalities of the perfect soldiers without the backdraw of individualism and mental stress. The Royal Army would now be incontrol of an army of mindless super soldiers while Shinra would hack into the entire world, which has been technologically sufficient since Oseania's birth. By halting the advancement of the rest of world, effectively "turning off the lights" by seizing control of all technology with the use of Big Brother, which spread its reach globally, the Oseania's Imperial Army can reasonably take over the entire planet. Cast and Members Links Category:Role Play Wiki